The wolf and the Boy
by AidantheBrave
Summary: It is my first fanfic don't judge plzzzz... it is about a wolf and a boy called stiles
1. Info

**MY OC'S BIO!**

Name: Aidan

Nicknames: Ay, tay , dan

Ages: 13+ years

Gender: female

Appearance: bright blond hair with fiery ginger tips. One black eye with a white pupil and one dark glowing blue eye, dark tanned skin, baby blue spike collar bracelet, wears sunglasses.

Personality: Charismatic towards friends and family, highly dangerous to enemies, can be aggressive

Species: unknown

Abilities: shape-shifter (fox, wolf, Deinonychus, cat, dog, alicorn, Deinosuchus) ice, earth, wind, shadow. (has a demon shadow form.)

Weapons: ice shurikens, rock sword, wind bo, shadow flames

Hobbies: killing deer for fun...

Scars/injuries: left cheek/chest scar (protecting baby ducklings from a rabid bear)

Note: this is LynnadaSpiritWolf, her sister, I am now speaking for Aidan, she's slightly psychopathic, lol.


	2. The party planner spanners

The teacher had asked me to step outside to talk to him for some weird reason. I don't know why...

I slowly walked outside as the teacher slowly followed."The eye," He said in a soft but angered voice. "Lose the contacts or else"He snapped at me. "But..but" I stuttered. "No buts,It's drawing too much attention to you" "I can't sir, this IS my eye. I was born with it"I explained to him. He just laughed and nodded for me to walk back inside the gossiping class.I dodged the teacher and ran the opposite direction shout 'Nope!'. I kept running but a boy came after me shouting my name for me to wait. I didn't listen to him. I didn't have time to listen to some random boy from my be honest he was kinda cute but I had to keep focused. I had to keep running. I soon got to the forest and jump in the nearest bush.

A orange glow glew around the area and a beautiful wolf tip- toed out of the bush."Aidan, Aidan, Aidan.. Tsk...tsk...tsk, late again"A husky voice spoke. "Derek, hello brother." I quickly replied."so can we have a party for Katherine, it's her 19th birthday." I asked him, he stared at me for a while. "Sure, where are we going to have this 'party' "I was thinking here..." "here?" He questioned me. "No way, look at this wreck!" He knocks on the burnt wood of the house. "What about the loft?" He suggested. "But, Jason." "he's in Scotland for the month." Derek said to me. "K, then see ya later broooooo!" I slowly walked away from his confused face.

 _ ***woosh* TIME SKIP *woosh***_

"hey Kathy!" I said to her. "I want you to meet my brother, Derek!" I introduced her to him. She didn't stop staring into his bright green eyes. "Bitch, what the fuck?, this is your bro? I thought you were dating!" Kathy screamed, gaining a bit of attention from others..."ummm, no... Aidan is way younger than me" (she is 17 btw). Derek implied. I slowly walked away leaving the two to get to know each other.

 _ **DEREKS POV**_

she was beautiful,her eyes were amazing. I couldn't move my eyes from her eyes. They were like Aidan's but she didn't have the demonic eye. I moved forwards, grabbing her waist pulling her closer. I leaned in for a kiss but she put her index finger on my lips. (She's a savage ik)"shhhh... she hushed me. Not here ,my wolf, not here." She said in a seductive voice. She pulled me into a room which seemed like a bedroom, I took control of her and pushed her onto the bed. "Look we hardly know each other, kath," I moaned. "But, we were just getting into the moood..." she moaned. "Wait," I sniffed the air. "What's wrong?" "Stiles, he wasn't invited,what's he doing here" I growled. "What about Dannie, (Aidan) she seems to like him" Kath replied. I snarled. I ran upstairs to Aidan's room.


	3. Caught!

We were sat on the bed pissing ourselves laughing at the fact that Scott was practically drooling over Alison already. We then ended up hugging (get prepared!) then moved on to kissing. Kathy barged into the room to the sight of us kissing. "What...what...what are you doing?!" Kathy screamed at us both as we sat staring at Kathy as she stood aside letting Derek past. He grabbed me by the neck and said "why is he here?!" I quickly turned into a wolf and bit his hand. "Ahhh, fuck, you son of a bitch!" Stiles stood and stared at me with fear. First his best friend now his other friend. Derek dug his claws in the back of my neck but making sure I wasn't hurt. It was to make me transform back. "No one look!" He warned them, stiles kept looking at me. Once I had changed back I was completely naked. (It always happens) I could see that stiles was completely turned on. I quickly covered myself and ran into my walk-in wardrobe to get changed. I could hear arguments outside of my wardrobe.


End file.
